Ryotaro Okiayu
Ryotaro Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎, Okiayu Ryōtarō, born November 17, 1969 in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Aoni Production. Since his family name is considered difficult to pronounce, he is called a variety of nicknames by fellow voice actors during radio shows, interviews, and live events. A few of them include "Ryo-chan", "Okkie", and "Chikiko". His first wife was voice actor Nao Nagasawa; they had one daughter together. After their divorce, he later married voice actor Ai Maeda. He stated that he was named after the historical figure Sakamoto Ryōma and claims to be "a little technologically illiterate" with the times. During his childhood, his father worked in the film industry and would regularly bring home merchandise and cells from animated movies gifted to him from his colleagues. Okiayu and his older sister liked anime and regularly listened to audio dramas together. He lacked drawing talent but wanted to someday work in the anime industry. Since he always liked doing character impressions, Okiayu worked to become a voice actor during his first year in high school. He tried to at first be independent from his family by living away from home and saving up funds from several part-time jobs. With money soon becoming an issue, Okiayu relied on his parent's support and waited until he graduated from high school to look for an agency. He auditioned for Aoni Osaka Jyuku; he was quickly transferred to Aoni Production's Kamigyoku agency for his professional debut as a radio narrator. Okiayu was so happy to start his career that he cried tears of joy while he was reading the notification letter. Most people know him better by his typecast "dark and cold" voice for characters in the anime and video game industry, such as his roles for Byakuya Kuchiki in Bleach, Tezuka Kunimitsu in Prince of Tennis, and Aoyama in Clean Freak! Aoyama kun. Occasionally he will use his lighter, natural voice to act out cheerful or younger characters. He is a popular voice actor with the female audience, and he has participated in several drama CDs catering to them. Okiayu has said to have enjoyed acting as Motochika the most out of his Warriors roles and commented to have liked his character's weapon and cool personality. For his role as Sima Shi, he states he can't relate to him personally since his character is a tense, important figure. However, he tried his best for his position and hopes to have performed Sima Shi correctly. He intends to do his best to honor the late Tsuyoshi Takishita while acting as Sima Yi. Works with Koei *Hiroyuki Mikado - Mizu no Shugoshin -Guardian- '' drama CD *Ma Su - ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Hidehiko Uesugi (Braun) - Megami Ibunroku Persona drama CDs *Officer voices - Nobunaga no Yabou Haouden (FM Towns version) *Toshizō Hijikata - Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden *Yang Jian - Fengshen Yanyi series *King Zhou - '' Fengshen Yanyi'' *Gerhard - Atelier Lilie: The Alchemist of Salburg 3 *Guan Shu - Fengshen Yanyi 2 *Masamune Date, Muneshige Tachibana, Shigenari Kimura, Kagekatsu Uesugi, "Shadow" - Kessen *Ma Chao, Fa Zheng - Kessen II *Nobunaga Oda - Kessen III *Akram - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Banjoyuugi, Iroetebako, Hachiyoushou, Maihitoyo, 100man-nin, Ultimate), Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2, Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special *Hakuryu (taller), Kokuryu - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Izayoiki, Labyrinth, Ultimate) *Theofratus Aurelius - Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis *Nasatya - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 *Daniel Stewart - WinBack *Alan McPherson - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Zhang Liao, Guo Jia - Dynasty Tactics series *Ho Yong-Hwa - Boukoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner *Motochika Chōsokabe, Male protagonist - Samurai Warriors series *Orochi, Motochika Chōsokabe, Orochi X, Sima Shi - Warriors Orochi series *Treize Khushrenada - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3; reprise of his original role in Wing *Sima Shi, Player character (Online), Sima Yi - Dynasty Warriors series *Patroklos - Troy Musou *Kaku - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his role in the anime *Hyou - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2 *Setzer Gabbiani - Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Riesz - Unlight Live Events *''Haruka Setsubun Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Musou Festival 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism'' *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri Special After Talk Show'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Oni Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''8th Chousokabe Fes'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve Chokuzen Niconico Namahousou'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Jump Festa 2013 Koei Tecmo Special Stage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13'' *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 2'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyu-Ranbu Autumn 2011'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2011'' - both Hatsuharu and Ouka; message for guests of the second canceled event *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' - not officially, but he did surprise everyone by dropping by the Koei booth and caused quite the stir during Kusao and Midorikawa's talk show; he even hopped on stage *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Unveiling Press Event'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka 10th Year Anniversary Festival'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa & Live ~ Haruka Festival'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2009 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2008'' *''Neoromance Live ~ Haruka Festival 2005'' - not present, performed prerecorded narration *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal website, Twitter page *Sima Shi 2015 cosplay, Akram cosplay and b-day celebratory cake *[http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201511250081/ Haruka 3 drama CD Hana no Nagori cast commentary] Category: Voice Actors